Tabaco
by Airin-Li
Summary: "-¿Quieres?- me preguntó-. Uso las cartas que me mandáis las chicas para liarme los cigarros.-¿Te has fumado mi carta? -exclamé furiosa-. Para eso podías habérmela devuelto, capullo." One-Shot


**Tabaco**

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

* * *

Subí a la azotea del instituto con el único motivo de calmar mis pensamientos. La ligera brisa que soplaba a esas alturas me ayudaba a despejar la mente, a tranquilizar el aleteo de mi corazón que últimamente estaba más revolucionado que nunca. Y no me gustaba. Sabía que tenía que desprenderme de estos sentimientos, no correspondidos en absoluto, pero era difícil. Más si tenía la oportunidad de verle casi todos los días. Casi, porque él faltaba siempre que podía.

Hoy, por ejemplo, no había venido. Él, tan arrogante, tan serio y tan misterioso había vuelto a saltarse el instituto. Supongo que no le interesaba ni tampoco le hacía falta venir a clases. Hubo una vez que no asistió en toda una semana a la hora de matemáticas y el profesor, enfadado, le puso un examen el primer día que vino. Resultado: una dignidad perdida y un 10 en sus narices.

Me acerqué a la barandilla y respiré aire puro. Se suponía que había subido allí para dejar de pensar en él, no para recordar toda su biografía. Pero es que es muy difícil dejar de pensar en la persona que te gusta de buenas a primeras después de llevar toda una vida enamorada de él. Me sentía ridícula, enamorada del chico más popular e inalcanzable, como todas las otras chicas. Sin embargo yo tenía un motivo, un maldito recuerdo, y ellas sólo se fijaban en su aspecto y su actitud de chico malo.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me enamoré de él, todavía en primaria. Acababa de declararme a Yukito Tsukishiro y él, además de rechazarme amablemente, me había explicado que de quien estaba enamorado era de mi hermano. Yo lo entendí y siempre he apoyado su relación. Es más, en unos meses van a casarse y yo seré la dama de honor. Pero en ese momento me dolió muchísimo.

Fui al Parque Pingüino y, pensando que estaba sola, me eché a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. A los minutos oí unos tímidos pasos, y alguien se sentó en el columpio que había libre a mi lado. Al levantar la cabeza lo vi allí, con el brazo extendido en mi dirección y un pañuelo de tela en la mano. Agachó la cabeza cuando lo cogí, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la tarde. Me sequé las lágrimas y hablamos, le conté lo que me había pasado y él me consoló.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba en mi clase, nunca habíamos intercambiado más que un "Buenos días", porque él no solía hablar mucho, pero ese día supo decirme lo que necesitaba escuchar y siempre se lo agradeceré. Me dijo que no me preocupara y me prometió que pronto encontraría a alguien a quien amara y que me correspondiera de verdad. Lo que él no sabía es que iba a romper su promesa tan pronto. Porque con sólo esas palabras me enamoré como una tonta de él y desde entonces no he conseguido olvidarle. Siempre guardando aquella esperanza de que lo que me había prometido significara algo, aunque fuera muy poco, para él.

Reposé mis brazos en la barandilla y suspiré. Quizás debí haberme quedado callada, manteniendo la esperanza hasta el final. Pero era mi último año de instituto y el tiempo se me acababa. Sabía que una vez llegado el verano lo más probable es que no lo volviera a ver y, sin poder soportar la idea, había terminado por declararme.

No sé que esperaba dejando aquella carta firmada en su taquilla, citándolo en este mismo lugar. Había seguido los alocados consejos de mis amigas y había actuado como las demás chicas de mi edad. Y aun sabiendo que él recibía cartas como esa todas las semanas y nunca las respondía, había albergado la esperanza de que al menos se tomara la molestia de venir a decirme que no.

Por supuesto, no había aparecido. Me había creído especial por tener un recuerdo con él cuando probablemente pensara que sólo era una niñata más enamorada de su físico.

Miré mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que el recreo estaba a punto de terminar, y volví sobre mis pasos. Abrí la puerta que daba a las escaleras y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, una voz profunda me dejó estática y con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Ya te vas, Kinomoto?- dijo el dueño de mis pensamientos.

Su voz provenía del techo de la azotea. Eché un paso atrás y miré hacia arriba. No me había equivocado; Shaoran Li, el chico malo al que hace menos de una semana me había declarado, me dedicaba una sonrisa altanera sentado sobre el techo de forma despreocupada. Yo abrí la boca para responderle y la cerré de golpe, dándome cuenta de que Li debía haber estado allí todo el tiempo, mirándome suspirar por él. Enrojecí vergonzosamente rápido y retiré mi mirada.

-Va a empezar la clase, ¿no piensas ir?- respondí, aun sin mirarlo.

-Ah, ya, matemáticas otra vez- dijo, reincorporándose un poco para mirarme desde arriba-. No me apetece.

Asentí y avancé rápidamente para salir de allí. Sin embargo su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? A ti tampoco te gustan las matemáticas, ¿no? Además ahora tienes lo que querías. Tú y yo en la azotea.

Me quedé muda ante su última declaración y volví sobre mis pasos. Me armé de valor antes de decir:

-No apareciste así que me quedó todo claro. ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión?

-Si subes aquí te lo explico- me retó.

No quería seguirle el juego y menos sabiendo que lo más probable es que quisiera burlarse de mí, pero al fin y al cabo seguía enamorada de él. Sabiendo que iba a arrepentirme, di la vuelta a la azotea hasta que encontré los bidones sobre los que supuse que él se había subido para llegar hasta el techo. Puse un pie sobre ellos y, cuando me iba a impulsar para subir, me encontré con que Li me tendía una mano. Lo ignoré y, haciendo uso de mis cualidades atléticas, llegué hasta su lado con mi dignidad intacta. Reacomodé mi falda del uniforme, que se me había subido un poco, y lo miré alzando una ceja.

-Muy elegante- bromeó.

Yo me volví a sonrojar como una estúpida. Se movió para sentarse donde estaba antes y yo le imité. Shaoran sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y un mechero y lo encendió.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó-. Uso las cartas que me mandáis las chicas para liarme los cigarros. Las de papel más fino me vienen muy bien- explicó con una sonrisa ladina.

Yo abrí la boca indignada. La que yo había hecho era de un papel finísimo, porque me había parecido más bonita.

-¿Te has fumado mi carta?- exclamé furiosa-. Para eso podías habérmela devuelto, capullo.

Él se echó a reír.

-Esas cosas tan feas no me las decías en tu carta, Kinomoto.

Yo gruñí, poniéndome más roja. Sabía que sólo me había dicho que subiera para poder burlarse de mí. Y encima estaba saltándome las clases por primera vez por su culpa.

-Supongo que porque pensaba que no eras tan imbécil- le ataqué-. No sé qué le ves al tabaco. Sólo te acorta la vida.

Shaoran me pasó el cigarro aunque no se lo había pedido. Lo miré, dudosa. Estaba tan enfadada que apenas lo pensé. Me lo llevé a la boca y aspiré. El humo inundó mis pulmones y empecé a toser como una descosida.

-Si era mi carta, está asquerosa- protesté con voz ronca.

Él se volvió a echar a reír, quitándome el cigarro de las manos.

-Es que no sabes hacerlo- explicó-. Se hace así.

Lo observé mientras se llevaba el cilindro a los labios y aspiraba mucho más suavemente que yo. Esperé a que soltara el humo pero, en vez de eso, me tomó de la barbilla y acercó su cara a la mía. Yo me quedé estática cuando noté que Shaoran rozaba sus labios con los míos antes de dejar salir el humo en mi boca entreabierta. Me tragué el humo, que sabía a tabaco mezclado con su aliento. Me gustó.

Él se apartó y apagó el cigarrillo mientras yo volvía a sonrojarme.

-¿Y bien?-pregunté después de un rato en silencio, refiriéndome al motivo por el que había subido hasta allí-. ¿Cuál era la explicación?

Tampoco es que tuviera mucha esperanza de que hubiera una más allá del "No me gustas" que esperaba escuchar.

-A las chicas os gustan estas cosas, ¿no? Que sea un chico malo que fuma es lo que te gusta de mí.

Yo parpadeé, confusa.

-No. La verdad es que no me gusta nada que fumes- dije, sonrojándome al recordar lo que acababa de pasar con el humo.

-Entonces te gusto porque soy guapo, ¿no es así?- dijo dedicándome una falsa sonrisa egocéntrica-. Y que sea un arrogante te pone más, ¿verdad? Pero en realidad no me quieres.

Enrojecí muchísimo, pero esta vez de furia.

-Eres un imbécil- bufé.

-Exacto –respondió con un suspiro, dejando de mirarme.

-Pero te quiero.

Me levanté y me alejé todo lo que pude de él en el espacio reducido del techo de la azotea. Lo miré. Estaba serio, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Me gustas desde antes de que te convirtieras en un chico malo o de que empezaras a ser popular entre la población femenina- expliqué con voz débil-. Supongo que no te acordarás, porque fue hace mucho tiempo, pero en primaria...

-Estabas enamorada de Tsukishiro- me cortó él-. ¿Sigues estándolo?

-En primaria me prometiste que pronto encontraría a un chico que correspondiera mis sentimientos- ignoré su interrupción-. Desde entonces siempre he deseado que ese chico fueras tú.

-¿Sigues estando enamorada de él?- volvió a preguntar, levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-¿Es que no me oyes? Lo que siento ahora por Yukito no es muy diferente de lo que siento por mi padre. Estoy enamorada de ti, Shaoran. Y tú has roto tu promesa.

En un momento así jamás me habría esperado que pusiera sus manos en mi cintura y me acercara lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para cubrir mi boca con la suya. Esta vez me besó de verdad, no fue un simple roce de labios. Me devoró la boca con experiencia y yo, tras un segundo de duda le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Su boca, como esperaba, sabía a tabaco y algo más. Algo que me volvía loca y me hacía adicta a sus besos. Después de un rato, no sé si unos minutos o tanto tiempo que nos perdimos todas las demás clases, nos separamos.

Reposó su frente en la mía y me miró a los ojos, recuperando el aliento.

-Sakura –suspiró mi nombre-. Yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Bajó la mano con la que me había estado acariciando el pelo durante el beso y la llevó al bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó mi carta, esa que no se había fumado y me la enseñó con una sonrisa.

-Y tu carta no me sirve para liar tabaco- y me volvió a besar.

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo One-Shot que subo a esta página. Es bastante más cortito que el anterior, para los que lo hayáis leído, pero espero que os guste tanto o más e.e Decir que los reviews y favs me hacen muy feliz y que no se cómo responder a los anónimos! Pero si lo dejáis en anónimo, que sepáis que os lo agradezco también un montón *-* **

**Gracias por leerlo! :D**

**Airin**


End file.
